Actions Speak Louder Than Words
by CalamityCollideWithTheDrugs
Summary: Jack meets Elsa for what is seemingly the first time, sent by Pitch to dispose of her. Meanwhile, Elsa is being forced into marriage. AU. Set in a world where other guardians were killed. Rated M Because I can and I'll need it later.
1. Chapter 1

**Yas :D Yas bae. This story... I sort of just got the sudden inspiration for it. Again, OC's are just to boost the plot. Now, I changed Elsa's character a bit, I mean, controlling her power completely with love? How long will that last? And Jack... Well, since this is set where Pitch won the war, Jack... is a bit... FUCKING HORRIBLE. But... :D**

The platinum blonde sits there, across the table from her little sister with her hands clasped tightly together. Her eyes darted across the room nervously, as if she was giving every single object in the room nanosecond daggers. Her eyes finally landed on Anna, who was now slightly leaning on the table. She was twirling a strand of hair that had escaped from her braid. She looked away, to the other members of the council who were all whispering among themselves. _This is boring. _Elsa thought.

"Elsa." She hears a voice speak from across the table. She looks over to see her sister. "I think it would be good for you to find a suitor." She said with a shy smile. Elsa quickly looked away and drew her attention to something else. She hated the idea of marrying for the sake of her kingdom. Truth be told, just like Anna, she wanted to be wedded for love. She couldn't help it. She started to lightly tap her foot under the table.

"Do you all agree with Anna?" Elsa asked quickly. Everyone exchanged a look, before looking back to the young queen and nodding slightly. Elsa was pretty outraged. No one considered how she felt about this proposal? I mean, it would be her husband after all.

"I can't take this, I need some fresh air. Would you excuse me?" She asked while getting up. Her sister started to get up after her, but Elsa turned and shot daggers in her direction, telling her to sit down. Anna fussily obliged, and Elsa left the room rather quickly. She really couldn't believe that her advisers were leaning in the direction of marriage. She walked outside into the garden and leaned against a tree. Elsa took a deep breath and sighed. She wanted to marry for love. Not some arranged love interest, one she found on her own.

* * *

Jack glared at the girl from the tree. He couldn't help but feel sympathetic, even though he didn't know her all that well. He ruffled some leaved on accident while adjusting his position so he could watch her better.

"Who's there?" She exclaimed while turning in his direction. He finally got a good look at her, and to be honest, he was captivated by her beauty. Her pale skin looked so perfect in the pastel lights of the sunset. Her eyes shined like diamonds, and she looked like the perfect picture of sophisticated grace. Suddenly, Pitch appeared next to him. Jack internally cringed, but he couldn't say anything. Pitch had control of him, like he was a slave. The other guardians were already gone, but Pitch gave Jack another chance to live. Naturally, Jack refused, but Pitch wouldn't take no for an answer. Jack still had control of his emotions, but most of the time Pitch controlled his actions. He despised him, and at whatever moment he got to strike, he would.

"Oh, Jack. Lusting after the girl you need to dispose of? Sounds a little like a fairy tale."

"Leave me alone." He growled. Pitch's lips curled into a smile as he moved his hand, making Jack stand stiff. Jack wanted to kill him, he always will.

"You don't seem to realize I have control of you. You are my property. I have you in the palm of my hand. You are a puppet, and soon enough, your emotions will be mine."

"Jesus, leave me with something of my own, would ya, you big grouch?" He joked, but immediately regretted it as he felt every muscle in his body immediately tense and tighten. "I will never let you have full control. I will always resent you, and I will NEVER take your offer." He felt the muscles in his neck tighten. He coughed and wheezed, before he was let go. Jack held a hand near his neck gently.

"Just dispose of the girl." Pitch melted into the shadows quickly. He was such a fucking coward. Running away from what he wanted, Jack would never use his powers to kill. Even if he wanted to.. he couldn't. Manny would just kill him. And he wouldn't. He couldn't do that to someone, he'd be constantly weighed by guilt. Instead of harming the girl, he climbed down from the tree and touched his staff to the ground making small swirly frost patterns. He noticed her pacing nervously, but he couldn't comfort her. All he could do was watch.

The girl had ice patches forming each time she stepped. Jack blinked in amazement as he saw, he couldn't believe someone had the same powers as him. **(A/N. In this story, Jack had his powers when he was alive. He didn't ever get the memories of his sister, or of his past life though) **He smiled, but then quickly noticed how nervous she was. He had half an idea that this fear was Pitch's doing, but he couldn't exactly tell. Jack nervously bit his lip. Seeing her nervous made him nervous. She started softly mumbling to herself.

"Why are they forcing me into marriage? What if I don't like the guy, what if I kill him in his sleep? What if I can't love him, wait, I won't love him. It's forced love!" Without thinking, I softly patted her shoulder. She shrugged a little bit, but then shivered. He guessed she felt a presence, and he was exactly right. She zipped around, and was met face-to-face with Jack. She didn't seem to see him, so she just turned around again. "Why am I feeling things now? Hallucinations? Pfft as if. Imagine if that was my dream prince. Where'd he come from, the sky? Whatever it was... it felt tingly, and numbing. Is that what cold feels like...?" She let her thoughts wander out of her mouth, making Jack smile and giggle a bit. She shrugged it off and walked inside. Jack felt a pang of something inside him, but it felt unnatural. He imagined it was Pitch, and disregarded it completely, and flew off.

* * *

Elsa walked inside, and when she finally made her way to the meeting room, her advisers were gone. She didn't even see Anna. They must've gone off and looked for me... She thought. She was out there quite a while. Good thing it was a secret garden, or they may've freaked out, seeing me walking with quick ice patches following after. Elsa sighed and ran upstairs. She quickly changed into another gown she made, this one a nightgown made of ice. It was fun to make things out of ice for her, at least it meant that she didn't have to conceal her powers completely. Elsa sighed as she undid her hair from her usual french braid. She was going to have to pick a suitor eventually, but she was still young for a queen. She redid her braid and crawled into bed.

She didn't sleep, she just stared up at the ceiling. Why was she so nervous about being married? Or at least meeting the guy? What could be so bad?


	2. Chapter 2

Elsa scrambled to get out of bed. It's been about a week, and she's gone to many meetings with suitors that have come from far and wide. For some reason, she could never convince herself that she was happy. It seems picky to her, but none of the suitors really fit Elsa's interest. To her, they were only there to win her kingdom, not her heart. That alone made her uneasy. Ever since the whole 'eternal winter,' her kingdom became quite popular. She sighed and finally pulled herself out of bed. She was having another meeting in two hours.

For about the last week, she couldn't shake the feeling of a presence. A cold, fun presence. She tried to dismiss it as her conscience or some part of her mind, but.. it never worked. She walked over to her drawer and picked out a green dress. Elsa slid it on and picked out some emerald heels to match. She touched her dress and nearly immediately, frost patterns started swirling on it. She smiled as she redid her elegant french braid and walked out her door.

***Two Hours Later* **

Elsa was downstairs, sitting in her study. She was filling out paperwork, denying most trade requests, which most happened to be from the Southern Isles. "Why can't they just leave my kingdom and I alone?" She mumbled, just as the door opened. Fredrik, one of the servants was standing there. He smiled at her.

"Sorry to interrupt, but another suitor is here."

"Oh, I know. Thank you, Fredrik." The queen took a deep breath, closing her eyes. "Alright, I'm ready."

"Excellent. Shall we?"

"Of course." Elsa breathed. Let's get this over with, she thought. They walked out of her study, to the garden, where the suitor was, waiting. He definitely looked the part of a prince. Elsa could see Anna in the corner of her eye, swooning. Elsa rolled her eyes at the young princess. The prince had brown hair, and blue eyes. Enchanting blue eyes, must she say.

"My lady." He bowed. He kissed her hand, making Elsa smile. "Allow me to introduce myself. My name is James. James, Prince of Laroerith."

Laroerith was quite a distance from Arendelle. Elsa looked at him wide-eyed. He offered her his arm. Elsa took it and smiled at him. For once, she felt a bit comfortable around a suitor.

There was about five minutes of utter silence before he noticed her tensing up. He told her if she felt uncomfortable, she could just stop walking, and boy, did Elsa want to.

"I can assure you that my utter motive is to win over your heart. I don't quite care for popularity or power." He assured her. Elsa looked up at him. She was shocked.

"My heart is not a prize to be won." **(Yes, I took that from Aladdin.) **"Try as you might, it won't work."

"Sorry, m'lady. I didn't mean to offend you. I'm just trying to say that I don't want you for fame or money." He was a bit taken aback by her comment.

"Besides," She continued. "I don't know anything about you. Do you know how stressful it is to know you're being forced to marry someone you just met?"

"This isn't your choice to find someone?" He asked, shocked. Elsa sighed deeply and shook her head.

"No. The advisers thought it would be best for the kingdom if I were to marry." She hung her head. He looked at her, smiling.

"I guess if we're telling the truth here, it's my turn. It wasn't exactly my choice to marry, either. My father is very sick, and my mother recently passed away. I searched for months, around the globe for someone to marry, so my father would have pressure taken from him. I wanted to refuse marriage, but I can't bear to see my sickly father so stressed with the entire kingdom's weight on his shoulder. Since I'm his only son, I had to marry. I refused to marry for greed, or money, but then I heard about you. About you freezing the entire kingdom over... sorry, I know it's a sensitive subject... But yes, I knew, right then and there, you were the girl I wanted to marry."

Elsa was stunned. Tears welled up in her eyes. His poor father, having to manage a kingdom alone. She wiped her eyes. "Why me?" She whimpered.

"Because. I know what it feels like, to be hidden from people over a magic you cannot control." He held up his hand, and a flame appeared. Elsa jumped back, surprised by the sudden fire, but then she just stared at him. She couldn't have imagined that anyone else had any godforsaken gift.

"If you don't mind me asking... what's the.. worst you've done. I mean since you already know me..." His eyes looked pained, but he still told her.

"I started a forest fire out of rage. Rage is your enemy with fire. Anyway, this fire spread and spread until it reached Laroerith. I didn't even notice. Many lives were lost that day, and that's when my parents decided to lock me away in my room. They were scared of me, the entire town was. I was like... a monster. I had to learn to control it on my own. Elsa, please. Never use your magic to take a life, even if accidental. It will say with you, and guilt you forever." At this point, he was choking and Elsa could clearly see tears welling up in his eyes. She hugged him and smiled. She had tears in her eyes as well.

"It's okay James. I like the fact that you're comfortable enough to share that with me." **(A/N I DISLIKE JAMES. I feel bad for the guy but... JACK GET YOUR ASS HERE.)**

"We should head back." He said after wiping his eyes. She nodded and they began walking back.

* * *

Elsa was in her room. As usual, it was extremely chilly in there. She still felt that same presence, but she could slowly feel 'fun' draining from it. She was standing up, pacing back and forth, talking to herself. Jack was watching, sitting on the inside of her windowsill.

"C'mon Elsa, he's not a bad guy." She mumbled.

"Yes he is." Jack mumbled.

"He's here to win you over, that and that only."

You really believe that?

"You know you can't marry a man you just met."

Damn straight.

"But.."  
BUT?!

"He seems genuine."

Emphasis on the "seems."

"Oh... Oh Jack." He heard a voice snake into his ear. He knew exactly who it was. Pitch sat beside him. "You know she will never be able to see you. She is overtaken by fear. Your only choice is to.." Jack felt his body tense up again. He coughed and wheezed. "Kill the queen, Jack. Or I'll do it myself. And you'll both go down together. You know, if you die, this world will become utter darkness... Stop having useless conversations with her that she'll never hear and do what you're told."

"There's one factor that keeps me from doing anything to her."

"What would that be?"

"You. As long as I'm being controlled by you, no one can see me, henceforth I can't kill anyone, anything I touch will just go through them. Oh yeah, and I can't get them to believe unless I do it myself."

"When did you become such a little scumbag con artist?"

"The beginning of time, my little ray of sunshine." Jack replied sarcastically. And with that, Pitch threw Jack's staff at him. The blackness faded from it, and it glowed blue again.

"Remember this, Frost. If you do anything out of order, I will use that darkness flowing in your veins and take you over."

Stop saying your plans out loud, dumbass.

"Whatever you say." Pitch faded back into the shadows, and Jack smiled. **(Pitch was controlling Jack in two ways. Staff, and vein sand xD I didn't explain much of that, sorry ._.)**

Jack didn't notice, but now Elsa was crying. She was in her bed. Jack reached out his arms to hug her, but they immediately went through. Jack sighed. He thought of a way to get him to see her. He quickly saw all the books on her shelves and smiled.

"He really isn't a bad guy."

Jack walked over to her window and frosted it over. She blinked and looked down at her hands, then at her feet. There was no way she could be doing that.

_Yes he is._

"What in the world..?"

_Elsa, I saw him. He was talking with someone..._

"How are you... who are you?" She said more sternly. Suddenly, a book slammed down from the shelf and onto her desk. Elsa jumped back, and stared at it. The pages started flipping quickly. She stared at the window wide-eyed and in big, bold letters, it said..

_Jack Frost._

**This chapter could've been so much better. Don't worry :D I have something in store for when I write the next chapter. o3o Is this story any good? XD I don't really know, I'm just a writer. Okay :3  
*Hands a frozen heart to everyone***


	3. Chapter 3

Elsa just stared at the writing.

Impossible.

"That's it... I'm... I'm dreaming!" She exclaimed. She closed her eyes, and looked away from the writing. When she turned back around and looked back at the writing, it was still there. She shot it a confused look. "I must be going insane."

"Jack Frost isn't real. He really isn't." She mumbled, pacing back and forth. Jack rolled his eyes. Typical reaction, he thought.

"Jack Frost is as real as the thoughts of you being insane." He smiled. Jack formed a snowball in his hands and threw it up in the air. Elsa looked up in amazement, remembering back when her and Anna were kids. Maybe she was doing this. Maybe she didn't want t let go of her childhood memory of Anna, so she was recreating it while she was alone. But why? Just as a snowflake hit her nose, her face scrunched up and the flake burst into little blue dust-like flurries around her. She blinked and looked around. Elsa spun on her heels to be met with a boy in a blue... what even was that? And brown trousers He was leaning on a hooked... staff and smiling. His snowy white hair fell over his icy blue eyes, making him blow on it and force it to stick up. Elsa opened her mouth to scream, but Jack instantly flew to her, placing a hand over her mouth.

"Shut up. You'll wake everyone up. If they find out that you met some mystical creature in your room, they'll think you're insane. And we wouldn't want that, now would we?" He whispered. Damn, if he already seemed like a creep, that command just made it worse. His breath felt cold on her skin and neck, making her shiver slightly and smile. Her smile quickly faded when she realized that a potential criminal could be holding her.

Jack quickly released his clasped hand from Elsa's mouth, and although very surprised and stunned, Elsa said nothing. For a minute, she just stood there, staring at the boy. Elsa motioned toward the pillow. "Um... Jack... or whoever you are... c-could you please hand me that?" Jack nodded and handed her the pillow. Elsa was so stunned by the boy, she couldn't force her legs to move. She buried her face into the pillow and screamed as loud as she could. Jack cringed, leaning his head on his staff.

"Feeling better now?"

"Get out, dammit! I don't even know how you got in here!"

"Oh, that doesn't seem very queen like." Jack said, pouting his lip. Elsa rolled her eyes and blinked. She knew she couldn't have guards to escort him out, after all, it seemed like Elsa was the only one who could see him. She finally moved, and flopped down on her bed. Jack just stared.

"How long have you been... watching me?" She asked awkwardly. Jack sit down on the windowsill again, and they were talking.

"Since... um... last week maybe?" Jack mumbled, tapping the window, making frost patterns swirl up it. Elsa flopped down.

"So that's the fun spirit I've been feeling... Okay, Jack Frost... Why are you here?"

"Long story..."

"I've got time. Doesn't look like I'll get sleep tonight anyway." Elsa sat back up, crossing her arms.

"Originally..." Jack started, jumping right to the point. "I was sent by someone named Pitch to execute you-"

"You were what?!" Elsa exclaimed, scrambling to stand up.

"Let me finish." He said sternly. Elsa pouted and cursed under her breath. She sat back down on her bed, bouncing as she did. "So Pitch. He's sort of the darkness and fear, I'm sure you've had more than enough experience with that~"

"What's that supposed to mean?" She crossed her arms again.

"Again. Not letting me finish. Anyway, he had control of me after he killed the others. Yes there were other guardians, but they died when people stopped believing in them. I lived for years without even knowing I was one, so I went back to that. However, when it came Pitch's time to kill me, he didn't. He gave me a choice. Either I lived under his control, or he'd kill me, killing off all the light that the world had... I had to. But he could never break my spirit. He wanted me to kill you so he could have power over the most powerful kingdom the world has now... but I couldn't ever bring myself to do it."

Elsa choked. Living under the control of someone to keep a light of hope burning... Sounded familiar. "Why?" She croaked. Jack looked down.

"Because, Elsa. I saw the way you treated your sister. She needs you to keep her passion burning, and you need her to keep you from, y'know... freezing over a kingdom. And somehow, I sense we're one in the same. Besides our ice powers, of course. And really, you expect me to take the life of someone? I could never. The guilt would kill me." Elsa completely disregarded that until that moment. She forgot that someone had this same "gift" as her. She smiled and wiped her tears.

"Is he still controlling you?" She sniffled. Jack's smile faded, as did her own.

"He put darkness in my veins. Honestly, I would love it if I could just kill him but that's unlikely. If I make a wrong move, then he'll turn me into a puppet of his." Jack pulled up his hood. Elsa sighed.

"...Are you still mad at me? For, you know, sneaking into your room at 1 A.M.?"

"No, no. Not at all. I love it when mystical guardians scare the crap out of me."

"Oh. Good."

"You really don't take a hint of sarcasm. Now, just because I sympathies for you does not mean that I want you here. Could you just go?"

"And where would I sleep? Or hide from Pitch? Come on, Elsa."

"Not my problem. Sleep on the floor. I couldn't care less."

"You can be so cold..."

"The cold never bothered me anyway."

* * *

Elsa woke up and started getting up to walk, when she heard someone groan. She looked down to see Jack on the floor, sleeping.

"Idiot. I wasn't serious." She said, lightly kicking him, jolting him awake.

"Agh, my head."

"You know I would've let you sleep in one of the guest rooms."

"Now you tell me." Jack croaked. Elsa giggled.

"Get outta here so I can get dressed."

Jack started to get up when he heard knocking on the door.

"Elsa?" She heard Anna's muffled voice through the wood. She groaned.

"Yes Anna?"

"You know you have another date with James today."

"Yes I'm aware. I'm getting ready now." Elsa rolled her eyes.

"I heard that! Hurry up, it's really late." Elsa looked at her grandfather clock. 2 P.M.

"Okay I'll be out. Give me ten minutes."

Elsa jumped behind her dressing screen after grabbing a blue dress, much similar to her ice dress. It just didn't have the high slit. She pulled it on under a white lace cardigan. She decided to leave her hair down. Elsa stepped out, quickly grabbing some blue flats.

"Whoa..." Jack's eyes widened. Elsa rolled her eyes.

"Don't 'Whoa' me, mister." She said sternly. She rushed past him and slid down her staircase, much like her sister did. It was pretty fun, she had to admit. James caught her at the bottom, smiling. Elsa blushed.

"Whoa there. I never thought you to be the type to do that?"

"Oh... uh, sorry. It's sort of... un-ladylike..."

"I like it." He smiled, putting her down.

"Whoa... You look... different..."

"Do you think it's weird?" She tucked a strand of her long, wavy hair behind her ear. James blushed.

"No, no no no, it's a good different."

She smiled as he offered his arm. Elsa hooked it with her own, and they walked out of the castle.

* * *

Not much talking was going on between the blonde and the brunette. When she opened up her mouth to say something, he looked up. And when their eyes met, something didn't feel right. She felt... uncomfortable. Every time she saw his face, all she thought of was marriage. She honestly, was not ready. Elsa was young **(I SAID THIS WAS AN AU. SHE'S 18 -.-) **and incredibly unready for marriage of any kind. She stared at him for a bit, and he knew it. Elsa and James got up at the same time, only to say the same thing.

"I need some fresh air." They looked up. Were they both thinking the same thing?

"Let's go together then." He offered. Elsa nodded.

They were both outside, leaning against the wall. Elsa was the first one to say something. Well... almost say something. James leaned in and kissed her before she could say what he knew he didn't want to hear. Elsa's eyes widened, but then quickly closed. Jack's message quickly came to her mind.

_No he isn't._

Elsa felt a hand grab her butt. She gasped, opening her mouth enough to let James in. Elsa tried to push him away, but she was weak. She felt his tongue explore her mouth, and his hand moving under her dress. Ice began to form in her palms. One icicle started to prick his shoulder, making him use his other hand to hold her hand away from his shoulder. His hand moved further and further up her bare legs, until he felt a small pair of panties. He started moving his hand into them, when he felt a cold blast into his back. He quickly turned around to see no one. Before he could get back to Elsa, he froze to ice. Images of the day Anna froze over came to her mind. All she could do was cling to Jack and cry.

"J-J-J-Jack! He tried to... and then you... and I... I..." She mumbled into his blue... thing. Jack held her close to his chest.

"It's okay... But let's get out of here before he unfreezes himself."

"O-okay." Elsa sniffled.

**BECAUSE FUCK JAMES. THAT'S WHY.**

* * *

Elsa had told Anna what happened, well most of it.

"He got too close and then... I froze him..." Was all she could say before she burst into tears.

"Can I be done with this matchmaking thing? Please? I can't do anything like that again!" She screamed at her little sister. Anna placed a comforting hand on her shoulder, making Elsa pull a weak smile.

"Yes. I will not allow my older sister to be raped, or anything coming close to rape. You should choose your own husband. Sorry for trying to force you into it."

"It's fine, I'm fine. Thank you, Anna."

Her sister and her headed upstairs to get some rest. Elsa was shot from the day. Elsa found a concerned-looking Jack waiting on her windowsill for her.

"Don't look so concerned. It's not necessary." Elsa blushed at him. Jack chuckled.

"Of course it is. For now, I am your guardian. I care for you, Elsa. Now where's that guest room?"

"First door after this one. By the way, why are you still here? Can't you go back to your home?"

"Don't have one. Plus, I wouldn't want to be the one with your blood on my hands."

"I have guards."

"Yes, yes. You wouldn't have them anymore. Pitch is invisible as well. He'd kill them in an instant."

"Just go to sleep."

"Still as cold as ever. You're welcome for saving your life." Elsa blushed.

"Thank you."

**THAT COULD'VE BEEN SO MUCH BETTER**

**3 hours.**

**3 HOURS OF WRITING AND I BET IT'S STILL UNDER 2,000 WORDS.**


End file.
